Murphy Red
Murphy Red was a dark hobo that threatened the existence of the entire universe. After Over 9000 tries of trying to fuse with Mario and become the ultimate being he did and it took the combined effort of Spyro thee Dragon, Jar Jar Binks, and Ze Cooler to destroy the demon once and for all. Background Murphy started out his life normally playing whack a stick and Spyro thee Dragon lames. He was the most powerful warrior on his planet, but could get easily distracted. One day he bought 18 Wonderful Years of Spyro from a local GameGOB. He said good bye to his family as he prepared to play for 18 years. During his play his planet was invaded and conquered by Cooler's armored squadron. They renamed it Coola 572. When Murphy was 5 years in he decided to get a water break. He was horrified that his peaceful planet was filled with Cooler stuff like Cooler Snaks, Coola Dogs, and Worst of all cooler shaped Pokemon. Therefore Murphy challenged him to a duel. Cooler was about to lose, but he was pushed hard enough into a new ninja form. However, Murphy was still had the upper hand until his other childhood hero Jar Jar Binks stabbed his face. He managed to escape, but barely. Disgraced of his true form he took he form of Mario because he was his only childhood hero that didn't betray him. Due to the fact he spent 50 year alone he grew to hate everything related to Spyro, Cooler, or Jar Jar Binks. He sought ways to seek revenge. On planet Drek he found out that he was the legendary dark hobo, and when combined with MARIO. HE WOULD BECOME SUPER DUPER MURPHY. Failed Attempts Murphy's first attempt at fusing was to break into Heathrow Prison and break Mario out of the quiet corner. He journeyed to Planet Birdd to chat with President Dooooods. He agreed to provide a dodo army if Murphy would do the chicken dance. After three intense years of chicken dancing the army tried to break into the prison. When Gnasty Gnorc was on his lunch he saw a massive amount of dodos heading for the prison. Hungry for chicken he turned every single dodo into stone, and had a massive dinner party (causing their extinction). The second attempt was even worse. He shape shifted into Gnasty Gnorc to try and break in, but the toxic Cleveland air reacted violently to his bare skin, which caused him to shape shifted into Creepy Chicken, Sandy Cheeks having just left the quiet corner gained unrealistic sight. Since Creepy Chicken was her long term enemy because he mentioned her secret water polo team, she immediately broke the prison walls and clawed Red's face. His third attempt was worse still he tried ti drill into the quiet corner, but the Cleveland potatoes mutated his drill it formed Drill X, and joined Leonardo and Spyro to take him down. Ashamed he fled never to return again, or would he. Forming the Murphy Mob Depressed he spent days on Uneverything wiki and Sony wiki. This continued to depress him, however, so he started playing the a new hit lame Gokumon NO. When he searching for a Vegetados he accidentally tripped a pressure plate opening a secret opening to Lord Emperor Gibbson's secret lab. Inside he learned that Lord Emperor Gibbson had enough with Spyro thee Dragon's constant destruction of his work. Murphy told him how how his ultimate form would be more than enough to finish him, but he can't possibly get into Heathrow prision. Gibbson tells him he specializes in body switching and cloning technology. They formulate a plan if they go back in time before Mario was put into the quiet corner they can steal a nose hair, and create a clone for Murphy to fuse with. They need a time traveling expert, so they ask The Map to locate an expert that would be freakish enough to join them the map sings an annoying song, which cause Emperor Gibbson to burn him, but the ashes pointed to Shirt Briefs (Trunks long forgotten brother). Shirt and his lab assistant the BFG were attempting to go back in time, and make Trunks lose purple hair, so he can be picked as Alpha Bro, but Murphy tells him his plan and the two freaks decide that dragon beans are better to squash. He then recruits Pack Rat because his crime organization is widely known. Emperor Gibbson sends Toothless a join request to be the wingman, and aftering eating Hiccup he agrees. Other members joined after they offered free Cheetos, and elimination of Frolf from history (In reality, Frolf was too powerful to eliminate, and the Cheetos were OVER 9000 years expired). Category:Evil Doers Category:Lame Mastermind Category:Most Wanted Category:Mythical Beings Category:Mob Boss Category:Clown Category:Cortex Hater Category:Shape shifter Category:Alien Category:Alien War Lords Category:Male Category:Spyro thee Dragon